Just One Moment
by randomwriterssummit
Summary: When Kendall plans a very special night for the gang, everything goes horirably wrong. All Kendall wants is just one moment to tell Jo how he feels...Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Kiss

Kendall's POV

3/4/11 11:23 am

Boy….I hope Jo didn't see us….now THAT would be bad.

Jo's POV

That's it…I can't believe Kendall's cheating on me with Camille. She's my best friend. I saw them kiss with my own two eyes. I knew there was something going on between the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2:The ICE CREAM!

**A/N: I know the last chapter was really short, but it was just a starter chapter…so PLZ R&R….**

**Jo's POV**

Text Conversation

From: Kendall

To: Jo, Logan, Camille, James, and Carlos

Meet me in the lobby tonight 6. Text me back if u can't come

**Kendall's POV**

This was it. I was going to propose to Jo tonight. We were all going to the beach tonight and I was going to ask Jo. I knew she would say yes. I have nothing to worry about…

**In the Limo**

**Logan's POV**

Something was up between Kendall and Jo…they weren't sitting together and they weren't talking. I don't usually meddle in others' relationship but, I was going to find out what was going on.

**6:15 pm…..Ice Cream Parlor**

Before we went inside, I wanted to talk to Jo.

"Jo, what's up between you and Kendall?"

No answer.

"Jo…"

"Fine, I'll tell you….I saw him in the hallway kissing Camille." she said as she started to sob.

Oh great…this is really going to mess up Kendall's plan tonight….


	3. Chapter 3:Texting Fun

**A/N: Sorry if it seems like a long time between my updates…I only type my stories at school and we don't get a lot of free time…PLZ R&R**

**Text Conversation: Logan and Kendall**

**Logan: she knows…she saw u kiss her**

**Kendall: oh great….u think she will still say yes?**

**Logan: …**

Kendall let out a small sob at the table.

**Kendall: gtg….i need to say sorry**

**Kendall and Jo**

**Kendall: Jo…im sorry…I didn't know that you were watching**

**Jo: So u would've kissed her if I wasn't watching…and ur cheating on me with my best friend….**

**Kendall: No, we were playing truth or dare**

**Jo: sure…**

**Kendall: Jo…plz listen to me**

**Jo: im not talking to you now….y don't u talk to Camille..**

**THE LIMO….**

**Logan's POV**

**As we continued to listen to Jo and Kendall bicker, I began to doubt he was still going to propose. Suddenly, the limo jerked forward; I heard screams and felt blood trickle from my forhead. Then everything went black. **

**A/N: Sorry if this seems short to you guys and sorry about the cliffhanger there…it just seemed like a really good place to end…and if you guys have ideas for later chapter, say it in a review or pm me…gtg learning now in progress…teacher looking over my shoulder…lol**


	4. Chapter 4:WoahWhat happened?

**A/N: Heyyy guys…here is a new chapter of TKTSIA (the kiss that started it all…) im thinking about changing the name…it just sounds kinda lame…remember...i will hear out any ideas that you guys have…PLZ READ & REVIEW …I just love coming home to a couple reviews everyday…:) what do you people think of me doing like a facebook fanfic….I've read a few and I really enjoy them…they're funny:P I hope u like this section in the hospital scene… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush…Scott Fellows does...im sooo jealous… **

**Logan's POV**

**When I woke up, I could smell antiseptic. I looked at my right hand and there was an IV in it. I looked up at the clock, it said 8:30. Katie was asleep on the small couch in the room.**

"**Katie!"**

"**5 more minutes, Mom."**

"**It's Logan."**

"**Logan! You're awake!" she cried as she got up to hug me.**

**5 minutes later the doctor walked in.**

"**Hello, Logan. My name is Dr. Smith"**

"**What exactly happened, Doctor?"**

"**Well, Logan, you were in a car crash. You have a mild concussion and a broken wrist."**

"**What about my friends?"**

"**Carlos was okay because he was wearing a helmet. Camille and Jo are being signing their discharge papers right now. They just had a couple of cuts and bruises."**

"**Well that's good. What about James and Kendall?"**

"**James has a broken arm, 5 broken ribs, a concussion, a sprained ankle, and a few cuts. Kendall, on the other hand…" he said as his pager started to beep, "I gotta go. I'll talk to you in a little bit."**

"**Katie, how long have I been out?"**

"**Two days."**

"**WHAT?"**

"**Relax…the doctor said it's normal."**

"**Okay. Where's Mama Knight?"**

"**She went home to shower and change."**

"**Ok."**

**15 minutes later...**

"**Logan?" Mama Knight said as she walked into the room.**

"**Oh, Hi! How's Kendall?"**

"**Well, he was very injured because when the limo stopped he fell on everybody; he didn't want you guys to get hurt. He's in a coma and they don't know if he will ever come out of it." she said as she let out a sob.**

_**He almost died protecting us, **_**I thought,**_** I should be the one in a coma, he should be happily engaged to Jo…I wonder if she knows yet…**_

**Jo's POV**

**As I was on my way to visit Kendall, I received a text from Katie.**

**Katie: Logan's awake!**

**Me: That's great! I'll visit him first.**

**As I walked into Logan's room, I was greeted by Mama Knight.**

"**Jo!"**

"**Hey!"**

"**I'm so happy that you're okay!"**

"**Well, its all thanks to Ken-"I started to say, but stopped after I saw that Katie had tears in her eyes.**

**A/N: I really liked this part with Katie and Jo…**

**James: So do I!**

**Logan: You're just saying that because you have a crush on Katie…**

**James: ….How did you find out?**

**Carlos: I told him after you told me when we were 11.**

**James: YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD NEVER SPEAK OF IT AGAIN! I declare WAR! **

**Carlos: LOGAN! HELP!**

**Me: Okay guys…Well we will continue this next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Ring

**A/N: Hey guys…these author notes get too long sometimes….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush….if I did, I wouldn't be typing this… it would be on TV:)**

**Jo's POV**

"**Hey Logan!" I say as I turn to face him.**

"**Hey Jo."**

"**So…how are you doing?"**

"**I feel great. I should be discharged tomorrow."**

"**Well, that's great. I'm going to go visit Kendall."**

"**Bye!" the three of them said at once.**

**When I entered Kendall's room, I pulled a chair up to his bed and started run my fingers through his hair. It brought back so many memories…**

***Knock, Knock***

"**Come in!" I said, thinking that it was Katie or Mama Knight.**

**When it opened, a police officer was standing there with a damaged picnic basket in his hand. **

" **Miss, are you Josephine Taylor?"**

"**Yes, why?"**

"**We pulled this from the crash. We want you to have it." He said as he put the basket in my hands, "Bye!"**

"**Bye!"**

**As I opened the picnic basket, I saw a red velvet box. When I opened it, I saw a small ring with a simple, silver band and a small diamond in the middle. I saw that it had a small engraving on the inside, which read, "Jo ,I love you."**

**Kendall's POV**

**I could feel someone holding my hand and I could also hear someone crying…where am I? Wait…I think I'm in a coma. Mrs. Cummins talked about them in health class. I hear someone quietly open ( or shut…I can't tell) the door and walk in.**

"**Hi, Jo." It was Katie.**

"**Oh hi Katie."**

**~Silence~**

"**You know, Logan told me that if you talk to someone in a coma, they can still hear you."**

"**Thanks, I just might try that then."**

"**Bye!" I hear as Katie walks out the door.**

"**Hi, Kendall…I wish I was in the bed instead of you….you don't deserve this…" I could feel her warmth as she lies on the bed beside me and starts to cry in my shoulder.**

"**Two weeks ago, the police brought me a basket. I wish you were awake right now because than we would be out celebrating."**

**She knows….**

"**I love the ring…you know, it looks like my mom's ring…"**

**A/N: Jo's mom died and Jo wears her wedding ring.**

**THAT'S WHY I PICKED IT!**

**Ughh…I wish I would just wake up…**

"**KENDALL! Are you waking up?"**

"**Y-y-yes." I answer groggily and I open my eyes, but fall back asleep quickly.**

"**Awww…you're so cute when you're sleeping."**

**A/N: Mrs. Cummins is their health teacher. I wish I had more time to type…I already have like, 4 or 5 more chapters written….**

**Kendall: So, you can update more often?**

**Me: NOOOO.**

**Carlos: WHY?**

**Me: Because I still have to type it to upload it.**

**Logan: Guys, stop bothering her and let her write the rest of the story.**

**Me: Thanks, Logie…**

**Carlos, James, and Kendall: Fine….**

**ALL: BYE!**


End file.
